{a} Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to the field of attachment devices and systems, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a device and method for keeping toes, bunions imperfect feet inside the straps of sandal shoes. Giving a smooth look to the foot and enjoying the ability of wearing sandals with only a few straps across the instep of the shoe. Imperfect feet cannot wear sandals, now they can.
{b} I have not found any other device that is separate from the shoe, that can be removed and placed in other sandals, but have the effect of keeping feet within the boundaries of an enclosed shoe, yet giving the appearance of an open sandal.
{c} Thus there remains a need to present to women, imparticular, who have imperfect feet, to be able to wear sandals in hot climates and also to wear with summer clothing, a product that can serve the purpose of enclosed shoe and yet appear to be a open sandal, with the befit of air circulation in the openness of the toe, arch and heel.